US 2010/0060443 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a prior art system for determining tire wear for tires of a wheeled motor vehicle. The system uses signals provided by a wheel velocity sensor, by a pressure sensor and by a GPS receiver to calculate tire wear.
US 2010/0186492 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses another prior art system for determining tire wear for tires of a wheeled motor vehicle. The system uses signals provided by a wheel speed sensor and by an acceleration sensor to calculate tire wear.